Omnidroids
The Omnidroids are the secondary antagonists of The Incredibles. They were Syndrome's former henchmen. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In The Incredibles In the film, Syndrome used his Omnidroids as a key element in his plan. First, the Omnidroids would be tested on various superheroes that could interfere with his plans, thus killing off a great number of his enemies. When a superhero managed to defeat an Omnidroid, Syndrome would modify it and make it more capable against its opponents, and would then test its capabilities on the super that previously destroyed it. Syndrome especially wanted to make sure his robots could defeat Mr. Incredible, and he finally tried with the Omnidroid 9000. Mr. Incredible managed to destroy it, thus resulting in Syndrome creating the prototype to his final robot - the Omnidroid 10000. The Omnidroid 10000 managed to defeat Mr. Incredible, but Syndrome stopped it to confront Incredible personally. After a series of events that eventually led to Incredible's capture, Syndrome released his final robot on a nearby city. His plan was to appear as a new superhero, "defeat" the robot and gain fame. Unfortunately, the robot didn't follow it's programming and attacked him, Mr. Incredible later arrived with his family and managed to defeat it. Omnidroid Mark 1 (Omnidroid 1000) The very first version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Universal Man, Psychwave, and Everseer. It was eventually destroyed by Macroburst. Omnidroid 2000 The second version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Macroburst, Phylange, and Blazestone. Its last targeted victim it eliminated is unknown, possibly Downburst. Omnidroid 3000 The third version of the Omnidroid. Physically, it is an exact copy of the first Omnidroid. It terminated Downburst and was destroyed by Hyper Shock. Omnidroid 4000 The fourth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Hyper Shock and Apogee. Terminator unknown. It is seen in level 7 "Nomanisan Island" of the video game as a common enemy. Omnidroid 5000 The fifth version of the Omnidroid. This version looks close to the final version and is just before the point where it can roll. It terminated Gazerbeam gazerbeam GAZERBEAM and Stormicide. It was destroyed by Gamma Jack. Omnidroid 6000 The sixth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Gamma Jack (due to EMP-proof electronics that it uses). This was the first model that had the ability to roll, and later models fallow its design. Omnidroid 7000 The seventh version of the Omnidroid. Nothing else is known about it except Syndrome who must've kept the original schematics of the other Omnidroids, including this one. Omnidroid 8000 The eighth version of the Omnidroabilities, Mirage mistakenly refers to it as the Omnidroid 9000, when in fact that version does not exist yet, it is the 8th version. It fought Mr. Incredible in a jungle during his mission. Mr. Incredible tossed it into a lava pit, but this was ineffective. It has five legs and a blue eye. It also has an eye on the bottom, and Incredible ripped it off to get inside, and he made it beat itself up. Omnidroid 9000 The ninth version of the Omnidroid. It is much larger than its predecessor, as well as more intelligent and very fast. It was used to ambush Mr. Incredible as a part of Syndrome's personal vendetta. Its file says it "terminated" Mr. Incredible, when in fact his demise was at the hands of Syndrome. In reality though, Mr. Incredible never died in the first place. This picture is really of the Omnidroid 8000. It has a red eye. This is the only known prototype of the Omnidroid that Svetlana defeated. Omnidroid 10000 The tenth and final version of the Omnidroid. It is identical to, but much larger than its predecessor, however it also has a blue laser cannon and a red eye. It also has the ability to fly, but previous versions may have also had this ability. It was involved in operation Kronos, where Syndrome, being the only person left capable of defeating, would do so using his remote. With its high intelligence, the Omnidroid discovered it was meant to be destroyed, and temporarily took out Syndrome. The controller was later obtained by members of the Mr. Incredible's family and Frozone, who used it to defeat the Omnidroid, as it was impossible for them to defeat it bare handed. The Omnidroid was finally defeated when Mr. Incredible used its own claw with the thruster on it''' 'to rip out the brain, shutting it down. It exploded for an unknown reason. It was very clumsy and fell over many times during the battle. It is thought to have terminated Svetlana Sonday in a later battle after this version of the Omnidroid was recreated by Mirage. Personalities ''Coming soon! Appearances Coming soon! Gallery incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-7360.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-7361.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-7367.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-7370.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-9539.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-9540.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-9547.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10800.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10805.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10806.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10807.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10810.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10812.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10813.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10814.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10815.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10816.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10817.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10818.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10823.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10824.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10825.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10826.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10827.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10828.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10829.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10830.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10831.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10832.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10833.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10834.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10835.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10836.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10837.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10838.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10839.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10840.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10841.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10842.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11065.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11154.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11155.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11156.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11157.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11165.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11166.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11167.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11195.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11196.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11197.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11198.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11199.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11200.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11208.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11209.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11210.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11211.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11212.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11221.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11222.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11223.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11227.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11237.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11238.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11243.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11244.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11245.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11580.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11585.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11586.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11603.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11628.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11646.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11649.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11652.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11653.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11655.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11656.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11664.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11669.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11672.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11692.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11693.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11694.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11695.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11696.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11699.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11714.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11715.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11720.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11747.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11748.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11754.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11755.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11756.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11757.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11758.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11759.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11760.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11767.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11783.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11787.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11788.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11789.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11797.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11799.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11800.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11804.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11808.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11810.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11811.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11812.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11813.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11814.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11815.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11821.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11822.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11823.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11824.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11825.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11826.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11843.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11844.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11845.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11846.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11847.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11848.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11849.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11850.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11857.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11858.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11869.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11870.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11875.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11876.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11877.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11878.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11879.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11880.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11881.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11882.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11883.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11884.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11893.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11894.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11900.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11901.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11902.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11906.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11907.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11917.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11921.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11922.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11923.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11924.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11927.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11928.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11929.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11930.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11931.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11932.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11947.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11968.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11969.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11971.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11972.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11973.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11974.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11991.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11992.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11998.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11999.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12000.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12001.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12002.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12004.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12005.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12006.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12007.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12008.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12024.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12027.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12038.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12039.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12047.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12048.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12053.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12056.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12060.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12061.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12064.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12065.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12066.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12073.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12074.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12075.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12076.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12077.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12078.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12079.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12080.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12081.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12082.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12083.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12084.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12085.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12086.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12087.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12088.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12089.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12090.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12091.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps com-12092.jpg Category:Giant Robots Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Robots Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Asexual Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:War-Machines Category:Serial Killers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Chaotic Evil